Diplomatic Outposts of Dalaran
The Magocracy of Dalaran maintains a few diplomatic outposts across Azeroth in order to better facilitate the work of the Dalaranian Diplomatic Corps to improve Dalaran's relations with other nations and organizations and to serve Dalaranians abroad. City Outposts Khaz Modan Outpost The Khaz Modan Outpost is located in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge. The Ambassador to Khaz Modan is the Dalaranian ambassador to Gnomeregan, The Kingdom of Ironforge, and The Empire of Thaurissan. The Ambassador to Khaz Modan usually delegates duties to his deputies who each take a specific nation. The Khaz Modan Outpost is open at all times to any citizen of Dalaran. *Ambassador to Khaz Modan: Vacent Azeroth Outpost The Azeroth Outpost is located in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind. The Ambassadors to the Alliance High Command, the Chruch of the Holy Light, and The Kingdom of Stormwind work out of the Azeroth Outpost. The lead diplomat in the Azeroth Outpost is the Dalaranian Ambassador to the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Azeroth Outpost is the busiest of the diplomatic posts, it is not only used by Dalaranian citizens but also by Stormwind Magi requesting books from the Grand Library in Dalaran. *Ambassador to the Kingdom of Stormwind: Meriahm Lausten *Ambassador to the Alliance High Command: Nathul Furlbrow West Lordaeron Outpost The West Lordaeron Outpost is located in Alterac City. This outpost is responsible for diplomatic relations with, The Kingdom of Alterac, The Kingdom of Gilneas, and The Kingdom of Lordaeron. Due to the status of these nations the outpost mostly deals with the various factions within the Kingdoms. The West Lordaeron Outpost also works closely with the Azeroth Outpost due to many factions representing the Eastern Kingdoms are stationed in Stormwind. The West Lordaeron Outpost is also responsible for looking after the citizens of Dalaran who are still at the Dalaran Crater site and the various smaller holdings Dalaran has in Hillsbrad. The West Lordaeron Ambassador also deals with the Forsaken diplomatically, should there be any reason too. *Ambassador to West Lordaeron: Vacant Kalimdor Outpost The Kalimdor Outpost was originally split into two areas. South Kalimdor based in Theramore and North Kalimdor based in Exodar. Due to the destruction of Theramore, the entire continent of Kalimdor is represented by the outpost in Exodar. The Ambassadors in the Kalimdor Outpost deal with the Draenei people, the Night Elves, the Cenarion Circle, and the neutral Goblin cartels. The Kalimdor Ambassadors also deals with the Horde based in Kalimdor should there be any reason to engage them diplomatically. *Ambassador to Darnassus: Zalphar the Green *Ambassador to the Exodar: Vacant Pandaria Outpost The Pandaria Outpost is located at the Shrine of the Shrine of the Seven Stars. It isn't really anything more than a small room with a desk and a portal to Stormwind. There is only one ambassador stationed there who deals with all the various factions of Pandaria. *Ambassador to Pandaria: Vacant East Lordaeron Outpost The East Lordaeron Outpost is based in Tyr's Hand. The Ambassador in this outpost is responsible for diplomatic relations with, The Wildhammer Clan, The Argent Crusade, The Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the various High Elven factions in the region. The Ambassador to the Church of the Holy Light also spends a lot of time here. The East Lordaeron Ambassador also deals with the Blood Elves should there be any reason too. *Ambassador to East Lordaeron: Vintagius Blushvine Organizational Outposts Under the new Foreign Minister, Meriahm Lausten, new positions are being created that deal with specific organizations. However, this is fairly new and still in development, and no names of representatives or groups have been released at this time. Category:Places Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Locations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran